User blog:Alpha654/GD Wiki Emergency Forum Game Collection
Story Arc Forum Fight: Rounds - Round 1 - - Round 2 - - Round 3 - ---- Current Storyline The team is currently running from the King of the Nether. The Team (tell me if something is wrong) #MASTERFARKOS (Immune to corruption, landed Final Blow on Herobrine and Malacoda) #Alpha654 #C4theSlime (Mega) #Scientedfic (Landed Final Blow on Hugla and Master Puppet) #EndermanR169 (Landed Final Blow on Erebus) #Oiniteoderfla12 #GeoDash! #ElectroBlaze (Saved from death) #ChoonieMoonie2002 #BombRange4 (Uncorrupted) #Psychomaniac14 (Uncorrupted) #CookieCookieNomNom (Looks can be deceiving) #Sonic4999 Allies #TimewornKaiju #Skeletron #Rrobertus02 #3primetime3 (New Ally from R2) #Herobrine X #Hulga X Rules Rules are essentially the same as the Random Forum Fights, but there must be a plot. OP weapons are allowed, just so long as they don't make infinite damage. Dialogue is acceptable. Saying dialogue from other people is acceptable. Slandering other people is UNACCEPTABLE. Making plot twists from other people is UNACCEPTABLE. Making plot twists from yourself is acceptable. Forcing people to be the enemy is UNACCEPTABLE. ---- ---- ---- ---- Break the Chest: It was a beautiful day on the Geometry Dash Wiki. Everyone was fighting, racing and escaping... Another chest abrubtly appeared in the middle of nowhere. "Another chest?", everyone thought. So of course, they destroyed it. And then all this madness happened. Welcome to Part 2.__: _________. The Legend of TimewornKaiju - The Original Break the Chest series Named after the events of the first update per part. I also decided to give a better name to each part. Part 1: It Takes One Kick Part 2: Thunderbolts and... slimes Part 3: The Plot Thickens Part 4: The Lord of Despair Part 5: The Gate Crystals Part 6: Triple Threat Part 7: End of the Road? Alpha654's Story Part 1: Brave New World Part 2: Heart of Iron Part 3: King of the Endermen Part 4: Dark Clouds Gather Part 5: Eye of the Storm Part 6: What You Fought For Part 7: Enter the Corruption Part 8: The Task Force Awakens Part 9: A Vanquished Hero Part 10: Downfall of the Corruption Part 11: Monument Quest Part 12: The Last Crustacean Part 13: It's Crabfest, Everyone Part 14: An Older World Part 15: End of a World Part 16: Godmodder vs Godmodder Part 17: Revenge, Part 1 Story: Part __.1 Awaiting requests. Rules 1. No profanity 2. No political references 3. Chests are back, but they only appear in one world. 4. "Items" give health to a team member, buffs to a team member or debuffs to mobs. 5. Weapons can be used to attack in multiple ways at varying strengths. That wooden dagger can instantly kill a boss entity if you get lucky and use it right. 6. Bosses have weak spots. Sometimes no damage can be dealt unless the weak spot is hit. 7. There are more tiers of chests. 8. Enemies spawn in a certain way. 9. There's a new tier of enemy: Ancient Bosses. These bosses appeared in the original Break the Chest, and can only be summoned by completing a fossil and using a weapon of the boss's base element.. They give the original Break the Chest's loot as well! 10. Regular Bosses can be summoned by breaking a sealing orb. Just like old times. 11. You can upgrade certain special items. 12. Attacking now triggers a dice roll. The attack may succeed, may fail or may even backfire. 13. State what you are attacking with when you attack. 14. As before, Moderators, Admins and Bureaucrats have advantages over normal Wikians. 15. I will be on your team, not just watching over the game! 16. Weapons that deal too much continuous damage will destroy the item inside the chest. 17. Some weapon materials can pick locks, consuming the weapon when done. 18. Enemies can be fought but can also be befriended. The exception to this is Boss Entities. 19. Everyone starts with 100 HP. Mods have 125 HP, Admins have 150 and Bureaucrats have 200 HP. 20. Scanbots can appear in chests. They can tell if items are dangerous or not before the chest is opened. 21. A lava lake is nearby. Unwanted items or chests can be thrown out if you think something's wrong with it, but if a Sealing Orb is inside, the entity will teleport out. 22. Double posting makes the thread unnecessarily long. Keep your actions in one post, and don't counter other players' actions after you've made your actions. I repeat, '''DO NOT DOUBLE POST! 23. Day and night are a thing in certain areas. 24. New areas can be unlocked by finding the corresponding Artifact in chests. Artifacts have a higher chance of appearing in the better chests. 25. Materials can be found in various areas. They can be fused with weapons to increase its tier and change its element. '''This does not upgrade the weapon past Tier 15. 26. Don't stay in the Present Corruption for too long. 27. Dice rolls also apply to enemy attacks. The same effects apply. 28. I do not appreciate having to restart an update due to a single post. As a result, all actions made after an update is announced will be carried over to the next update. 29. I reserve the right to suspend people from the game. 30. Legendary item sets give players special powers if all three are equipped: Offense, Defense and Item. They can only be found in chests dropped from bosses, and are guaranteed at least once in Origin Chests. Sometimes, unique chests can be found which contain a guaranteed item set, but they need a key to unlock. 31. You can trade items with other players. 32. If you attempt to attack with an item that you have not recieved yet, you will instead use your strongest weapon. 33. If you know that you'll be gone for a while, you can request to have your actions automated by me. 34. There is a final boss. 35. You can enter a Rage Mode during the game. You deal twice as much damage, but take twice as much damage. This lasts for 2 turns, and takes 3 turns to cool down. 36. You can fuse yourself with ten Essences or equivalent materials to become a being with the power of a certain element. e.g. Fire = Ignis, Lightning = Electroman, Vines = Arbor, etc. Chest Types Regular chests drop whenever the last chest is broken. *Wooden Chests: A simple Wooden Chest. Contains a basic item. This item can be tier 1-3. HP: 100. *Scratch's Wooden Chests: A better Wooden Chest. Contains Tier 5 items. You can 'buy' this 'chest' in the 'shop'! *Rusted Chests: A rusted Iron Chest. Contains a basic weapon of tier 1-3. HP: 100. *Iron Chests: These chests contain better items and contain weapons, too. They can be tier 2-5. HP: 200. *Bronze Chests: This stronger chest contains an item of tier 4-7. HP: 500. *Silver Chests: They aren't any stronger or better than Bronze Chests, but they contain tier 4-7 weapons. HP: 500. *Giant Chests: This puppy contains a large amount of tier 3-9 items to share with the team. HP: 750. There may or may not exist a shop where you can 'buy' this chest. *Golden Chests: A gold-plated chest. Of course, the gold is an alloy. Contains a tier 5-10 weapon or item. HP: 1000. *Scratch's Golden Chest: A stronger Golden Chest. Contains Tier 10-15 weapons or items. You can 'buy' this 'chest' in the 'shop'! *Diamond Chests: This thing isn't just tough, it contains a tier 7-12 item or weapon. HP: 1500. *Magical Chests: This one isn't a regular chest. It contains a tier 10-15 weapon that can change element. HP: 2500. There may or may not exist a shop where you can 'buy' this chest. *Protonium Chests: They contain a super powerful weapon. How powerful? Tier 12-18 powerful. HP: 5000. *Legendary Chests: These have a 1% chance of being chosen in the selection process. They contain only tier 19 items and weapons. HP: 10000. There may or may not exist a shop where you can 'buy' this chest. *'???' ---- Boss Chests have a unique feature. They not only give an item or weapon, but contain a guaranteed Fossil piece. *Ruby Chest: These contain an item of tier 10-15. HP: 1000. Chance: 50% *Sapphire Chest: They hold a weapon of tier 10-15. HP: 1000. Chance: Can appear instead of Ruby Chest *Emerald Chest: Contains a tier 12-18 item. HP: 2000. Chance: 35% *Onyx Chest: Contains a tier 12-18 weapon. HP: 2000. Chance: Can appear instead of Emerald Chest *Super Magical Chest: Contains a tier 19 weapon. HP: 5000. Contains 1 extra Fossil piece. One of the only two known chests better than a Protonium Chest. Chance: 15%. There may or may not exist a shop where you can 'buy' this chest. ---- Ancient Chests are only dropped from Ancient Bosses. You can get an Ancient Weapon, or a legendary set item. *Origin Chest: Contains an original Break the Chest item. HP: 25000, Chance: 60% *Hyper Magical Chest: A recently discovered chest. Has a 40% chance of dropping from an Ancient Boss. Contains guaranteed set items. HP: 50000. Note that a Set Item or Ancient Weapon is always Tier 20. Scratch's Shop *Collect 500 Orbs and I will let you in. *Usually the limit is 1000, but you look a bit scary. *Just, get out of here before someone sees you. *If RubRub sees this I am in BIG trouble. *I hate that guy... *... Treasure Room *Collect 5 more Keys, and I will let you in. ---- ---- ---- ---- Random Forum Fight: Rounds Round 1 - Round 2 - Round 3- Round 4 - Round 5 - Round 6 - Round 7 - Round 8 - Round 9 - Round 10 - Round 11 - Round 12 - Round 13 - Round 14 - Round 15 - Round 16 - Round 17 - Round 18 - Round 19 - Round 20 - Round 21 - Round 22 - Round 23 - Round 24 - Round 25 - Round 26 - Round 27 - Round 28 - Round 29 - Round 30 - Round 31 - Round 32 - Round 33A - Round 33B - Round 34 - Round 35 - Round 36 - Round 37 - Round 38 - Round 39 RFF Wiki! Unnecessary Storyline You are placed in a flat plain and realize that you have unlimited power and a BURNING desire to attack other players. Rules #Stay appropriate. #Godmodder or not, you can '''die, but you can respawn. #You can use pretty much any powers you want. #No political references, please. #You can make a team or join one, but you don't have to. #Entities can be killed off by their summoners. #You can't prevent anyone from playing. #It's not about winning. '''It's about fun. #Try not to edge off into your own reality roleplay where it's fun for you and some others but ruins everything for everyone else. #You cannot be invulnerable or unreachable by all means. #No "real or not real, possible or not possible" stuff. Nothing can be absolutely removed. ---- Round __ FIGHT! Category:Blog posts